


Seven years after the Splendor

by daswhoiam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daswhoiam/pseuds/daswhoiam
Summary: This is the sequel to my FanFic 'A Moment of Splendor'. Seven years after Draco and Hermione's affair the two of them meet again under a different set of circumstances. Will they rekindle the passion they once shared or will the secrets of their past ruin any hopes of a future. Warning: Future Lemons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters by JK Rowling, story by Me

**_Seven years, three months and two weeks later_ **

A young platinum blonde haired boy with dark brown eyes stared at the marble headstone sadly. The rain had started to fall, the cold water dripping down as he knelt down to place a single white rose by the grave. His small fingers caressed the name engraved on the marble once his fingers reached the end of the etching he quietly said.

"I love you Mom, I miss you very much."

As he spoke he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, looking up to his Father he felt a slight squeeze as if giving him a shot of extra strength. In two days he would be leaving to board the Hogwarts Express. He would be on his way to learn more about magic and wizardry. It had only been a year since young Scorpius lost his Mother, she was a beautiful petite woman with chestnut colored curly hair and dark brown eyes.  She had an uncanny sense of humor, creative, smart, loving and most of all she adored her son.  Scorpius missed her dearly, and now with his impending journey he knew it would be sometime before he could "visit" with her again. 

Draco stood by his son quietly. Twirling a red rose in his hand, he knelt down and placed the red rose next to the white one. Draco missed his wife. His love for her grew slowly, she helped him through a rough patch in his life. Her patients towards him made him admire her. His admiration turned in to understanding which turned in to love. Draco loved his wife, she would always have a piece of his heart, yet there was one before her whom also held a special place there. His first love... Hermione.

Draco coaxed his son after a few moments to head home for a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows , _'like Mom would make'_ ,  he said. Rather reluctantly Scorpius  stood and walked with his Father away from his Mother's grave. Draco lovingly put his arm around his son and they apparated home. Sullenly the man and his mini carbon copy went about drying off and making hot chocolate. The two sat in silence sipping their drink, their minds fill with memories of the beloved woman.

* * *

 

 Hermione trotted into her home, tossing her coat to the side of the room as she entered. She had just beating the downpour. She loved her quaint little apartment. The wall of books in the living room, the reading nook in the corner.  Her small window garden in the kitchen that was framed by yellow and white gingham patterned curtains. She loved her bedroom, so light and bright from the two east facing windows that let in the sun when it would shine. She loved the fact that she no longer had to fight for the covers since they solely belonged to her, in her bed, in her home. It'd been about two years since her divorce from Ron. To say it was unpleasant was putting it lightly. While she had hopes that once their children were away at Hogwarts, Ron and herself would be able to connect again as a couple and regain some of the passion they had lost over the years.  It never came to pass. Night after night she would find herself alone, eating dinner alone, going off to sleep alone some nights. On the nights where Ron was home, he seemed distant and unwilling to engage in simple conversations. Their all but nonexistent sex life would be initiated by a couple of vulgar pokes in the middle of Hermione's slumber and was over before she knew what was going on. Hermione did try to bring the spark back, she tried to engage in role play or some fantasy fulfillment, however she received nothing but laughter or a disgruntled grunt for her efforts. _'The worst thing you can make a person you love feel is alone'_ she thought.

Finally fed up of this lack luster life she filed for a divorce. Ron was besides himself, he could not understand her point of view. Why after so many years was she just ' _throwing away'_ their marriage? Why did she feel the need to punish him for providing their family with a comfortable lifestyle? Was he such a horrible husband that she would break up their family? If only Ron would have listened to her... really took time to listen to her, he would understand this was more than just a selfish act. She never thought him to be a horrible husband, but he was absent. She never thought to put him down or berate him for wanting to live comfortably, but what kind of life is working days, weeks, months on end to provide for a family you never spend quality time with. She'd had to work herself into hysterics for him to take time off for a family vacation and even then it seemed their family time would be sabotaged. She didn't feel as though she were _'throwing away'_ their marriage. There were some great years, there were loving years, there were happy years. However, the sad years, the lonely years seemed to out weight the good ones to where all she could think of was _'when was the last time she was happy'_? When was the last time her husband reached for her? She had become tired of fighting a one sided battle for happiness.

"Is there someone else?" Ron had posed that question to her more than once. Hermione would always respond with a resounding "No", yet unbeknownst to her there was someone else. Someone whom she never meant to love... that someone was Draco.­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

 

**_Two days later_ **

Scorpius was surrounded by his family, his Father Draco, Grandmother Narcissa, Great Aunt Andromeda and cousin Teddy. As he gave everyone their last hugs, Teddy's blue hair turning opalescent blonde for the duration of their embrace. The last worry his Father quelled was what house he would be sorted in to.

"I know our family had always been in Slytherin but what if I am not sorted in?" Scorpius asked Draco in a shaky voice.

"I wouldn't love you any less if you are not chosen into Slytherin... I may disinherit you if you are sorted into Hufflepuff though." Draco gave him a smirk.

The child's face paled a bit but then Draco tussled his hair and gave him a few pokes in his ribs to make him laugh. "Whatever house you are sorted into they would have the privilege of having a smart, caring, charming boy like you in their house. You are my pride and joy son. I'm proud of you no matter what." Draco said in a loving tone he had giving his son one last hug before sending him on the train.

As the train to Hogwarts pulled away, the platform slowly became deserted. Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy left to continue their day once saying a final goodbye to Draco. Draco felt a hollowness in his chest. His baby boy was on his way to Hogwarts, his wife was gone, he was left alone for the first time in a long time. As he made his way to the Muggle area of Kings Cross, walking in to the coffee shop. Procrastinating the inevitable return to his now somewhat empty house he spotted a familiar person. Grabbing his coffee he stood next to the seated person that was so engrossed in their book that they were lazily chewing on their bottom lip.

"May I sit with you Granger?" He asked.

Hermione slightly jumped as she heard the male voice that hauled her mind back to reality. "Oi, you startled me." She huffed as she offered the chair across from her.

"What brings you here?" she asked a warm smile on her face.

"I've just seen Scorpius off to Hogwarts." He replied with a sadness in his voice.

Hermione softened her features and smiled, she understood what is was like to send her children away from the warmth of home. To let them spread their wings and discovery who they are meant to be. She remembered the feeling of sadness she felt watching the train as it journeyed away from the platform.

"He will be fine, you know Hogwarts is home away from home." She told him as she reached for his hand to give him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure this is harder for you than most, I... I was sorry to hear about your wife." She continued giving his hand one final pat before moving it away.

Draco looked in her eyes then darted them away. He nodded his head at the reminder that his empty house awaits for him. He gave Hermione a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee. Noticing his somber demeanor Hermione cleared her throat and began to speak.

 "So, what position do you think Scorpius will go out for during Quidditch tryouts?"  she asked trying to get Draco out of him melancholy.

"Well he's an ace on a broom like his old man so I think seeker." He looked up at her with a smirk.

Hermione chuckled at that, she recalled the death defying matches between Draco and Harry during their time in school. "Hugo was a keeper when he played for Gryffindor." she said proudly. 

"I thought you hated Quidditch?" He asked.

Puzzled that he knew this she simply replied with. "I've learned to appreciate it... sort of." Ending with a smile. They chatted for awhile, Hermione sensed that Draco needed some company to help him cope with his new found loneliness. Once she could feel that he was in a better mood Hermione made her way to leave.

"I better be heading home-" She started to speak as Draco cut her off.

"Off to make dinner for your husband?" He questioned simply.

Hermione stood there looking at Draco with her head cocked to the side and a smirk on her face. "I'm no longer married, Ron is a big boy he can fix his own dinner." She replied.

It was Draco's turn to be puzzled. As he went to call out to Hermione she turned back to him and said, "I'm usually here around this time for lunch, maybe we can meet again for coffee. Take care Draco." She smile then walked away.

A new set of memories flooded Draco's mind. Ones that he had mentally boxed up and stored in the back of his mind. Only at certain times would he venture back to them but with Hermione's recent open invitation for coffee he felt the urge to revisit them.

* * *

 

_Once the children were all boarded and the train slowly pulled out of the station the adults started to clear the platform. Ron and Harry hurried off to work, Ginny took her youngest child home leaving Hermione lingering on the train platform as she watch the train grow smaller in the distance._

__"They will be fine. If your children are anything like their Mother, you have very little to worry about." His velvet voice said behind her. She turned to see Draco standing before her. His eye had a gentle expression but Merlin's sake that smirk....__

__"I do believe I owe you a healing cup of coffee. Are you free now?" She asked. Initially, the coffee offer, she thought was a rhetorical thing, however sending both her babies off to school made her feel lonely and heart sick. 'Coffee would be a good distraction even with Malfoy'. She thought. Offering his arm to her they headed back to the Muggle area of the train station for a cup...__

__"Oh thank you for this, I needed the distraction. My babies are off to Hogwarts, my house is going to feel so empty." She said her smile faltering a bit at the thought.__

_" _You are welcome, I'm glad I could be of service." Draco said with a nod.__

__"Who knew you are no longer an insufferable prat." She said to Draco with a wink.__

__"Yes well, who knew you could tame that impossible mane of yours." Draco said with an amused smirk.__

__"Ugh, spoke too soon... I knew it." Hermione replied with mock distain. Noting the time she spoke again. "I should head home, Ron said he'd be home for dinner tonight. Our first dinner alone together in ... years."__

__A flash of sadness flickered in Draco's eyes he quickly blinked it away but Hermione caught it. "I'm usually in the area around two o'clock most days, maybe we can meet for coffee again?" She asked._ _

__Draco's smile beamed bright. "I would like that, here's my card, it has my Muggle number on it." He said._ _

___"Who would have thought you would embrace Muggle technology?" She said with a smile._ _ _

__"People change." He said plainly._ _

__"So very true." She confirmed._ _

* * *

Draco finally made his way home. Poppy the house elf appeared before him, the little elf was wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt that he had purchased on one of the vacations that he had attended with the young Malfoy family.

Giving a nod to Draco he spoke "Mister has a message, it just arrived by owl." he said handing Draco the small envelope. Taking note of the scorpion embedded on the wax seal, Draco grinned, the note was from Scorpius.

 

_Father,_

_I had to write to you straight away. You will never guess what house the sorting hat put me._

_I'm in Gryffindor.... I'm a Lion! I hope you are not too disappointed, I promise to make you proud._

_I miss you, will write soon._

_Love, your son,_

_Scorpius_

Draco reread the letter twice before he was hit with a fit of the giggles. They started off softly, then as the realization came to him, Draco was doubled over with a fit of laughter. All Poppy could do was look as Draco's peculiar reaction.

Once Draco had calmed from his amusement he turned to Poppy and spoke. "Thank you Poppy... Oh... Our lad has been sorted into Gryffindor.... The first Malfoy ever." Draco said with amusement.

* * *

 

**_The next day ** _  
_**_**

The next day Draco took a chance that Hermione would in fact be at the cafe. He arrived hoping he was early enough to be there before her, luck would have it that he indeed was there before her arrival. Hermione walked into the cafe and after a quick survey of the room she saw the unmistakable platinum blonde sitting in the same seat as the day before. She gave a nod to the waitress as she made her way to join Draco.

"Fancy meeting you here again." She said to him with a smile.

Draco looked up to meet her beautiful smile. She seemed so much lighter than he remembered. It's like the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. She looked happy.

"I had a bit of news to share with you, since we never exchanged contact information I was hoping on the off chance that I would meet you here." He replied trying to contain his amusement.

As Hermione sat across from Draco she looked at him bewildered. What could he possibly want to _'share'_ with me, She thought. The waitress came over to take their order as well as top off Draco's coffee cup. Extending their appreciation for her service, the waitress smiled and walked away.  In an instant Draco and Hermione turned to face each other simultaneously.

"What do you have to share with me?" She said quizzically.

Draco just handed her Scorpius' note. Perplexed Hermione took the parchment and read the contents. A smirk grew across her lips, then she let out a few quiet chuckles which slowly grew into giggles that quickly escalated into a laughing fit that caused her to slam her hand a couple of times on the table. Jostling the plates and cutlery on the table. The other patrons had turned to see where the noise was coming from, they were met with the spectacle of a woman in full on hysterics and her amused companion.

Hermione tried to take some deep breaths. Once she had herself centered again, she looked at Draco. "Somewhere in the great beyond generations of Malfoy's have done summersaults in the graves because of this you know." She said not attempting to hide her amusement.

"I have no idea how I will tell my Mother, blood prejudice is one thing but House honor... is another story." Draco said jokingly.

"This takes the cake Draco, you have a son in Gryffindor and Harry's son was in Slytherin... like, who writes this stuff." She mused. "You don't seem unhappy about this news."

"I'm not upset by any means, Scorpius is the polar opposite of me at that age. I was a rite little shit, Scorp, he's such a great kid. His Mother made sure to instill the proper values, love, decency, acceptance, respect. She was amazing... truly amazing." He choked out the last part as Hermione saw the sadness appear in his eyes again.

She held out her hand to him and as he took it he ran him thumb across the pulse point on her wrist. Giving his hand a reaffirming squeeze, she gave him a wink just as the waitress brought over their order. Releasing each other's hands they commenced to enjoying their meal and friendly banter.­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**_One month later ** _  
_**_**

Draco and Hermione would meet pretty often for lunch at the coffee shop. She could not quite place the feelings she had when they were together. He seemed familiar and not because they had known each other for quite some time now. It was more than that, it was a comforting feeling to be near him. Draco enjoyed spending time with Hermione too, though he had to be careful not to revel too much about their past together. She didn't remember the affair they had while she was married to Ron, so some of the stories she told him, he'd already heard but had to pretend it was new information.

While they shared their lunch together she suddenly fell silent. Draco noticed her lack of participation in the conversation, he putting down his sandwich and squared himself to look at her straight on. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours." He asked her with concern in his voice.

She flushed slightly at his compliment. She too, put her fork down and squared her shoulders to face him head on. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Remember I mentioned that Rose is getting married? Well... _she huffed_... I.. That is... Will you be my escort to her wedding?" Hermione asked trying to mask her terror. Why was she afraid? Draco and herself are friends. It's no big deal that her good looking friend escort her to her daughter's wedding. After all her ex-husband was sure to have some buxom blonde twit on his arm. She could very well have a handsome blonde on hers.

Draco cocked his eyebrow giving her that signature Malfoy smirk he replied. "You want me to be your date to your daughter's wedding?" There was a twinkle in his eye.

The redness reappeared in her cheeks again. "Well... I mean we could just go it doesn't have to be a _'date'_ date. It can be just two people, one of which is the Mother of the bride, that would like to show up with someone whom she knows she can have a good time with. It doesn't have to be considered a date per-say-" Hermione rambled on as Draco cut her off.

He reached out for her hand and spoke. "Hermione, I would like to go with you, as your date, to your daughter's wedding." He said calmly quelling her nerves as well.

Hermione gazed into his eyes and gave him a bright smile. "Whew... well that is settled. One less detail to check off the list. Draco, I love my daughter but she is driving me nuts. I'm so glad Ginny is helping with the planning process because I'm slowly losing my mind over which shade of sky blue table cloths matches the bridesmaid dresses. I'm beyond elated she's taking this step in her life but at this point I'd pay her to elope." She said exasperated with her head in her hands.

Draco could only chuckle, he took her hand away from her face and held it in his. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm sure Red has everything under control and I know for a fact that your date will keep you thoroughly distracted spinning you on the dance floor the entre night." He said with a smirk and a wink.

With that Hermione's smile returned and they continued enjoying lunch together.­­­­­

* * *

 

**_Three weeks later_ **

****

Behind the Burrow stood an enormous white tent, the entry was adjacent to the door of the kitchen. You could feel the hum of magic and emotions as the entire family prepared for Rose Weasley's wedding. Rose was upstairs getting ready with her bridesmaids as Molly fussed over the details of each of the four girls.

"Rose love, don't forget to eat. You have a long day ahead. Wouldn't want you to pass out in the wedding cake." Molly mused with her Granddaughter.

"Oh Mums, I'm so nervous I don't think I can." Rose said with a twinge of panic in her voice.

"Aww... little dove, you have nothing to worry about. Today is a happy day, today you're getting married to a wonderful man. Today is not a day for worry." The loving Weasley matriarch assured as she place both her hands on either side of Rose's face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on then let's get you dressed, your parents will be here soon."

* * *

A short time later Ron walked in with none other than Lavender Brown. Apparently, Hermione was not far off when she described her ex-husbands date to Draco. Lavender's appearance could mimic that of a famous blonde haired doll. Her bright pink dress would most certainly match the package said doll came in. Ron walked into the Burrow and hollered to his Mother of his arrival. A few moments later Molly came down the stairs to greet her son and his date.

"Ronald my boy." She said as she squeezed him tightly. "Our Rose is a vision, when Hermione gets here you can go see for yourself."

"Hello Molly, it's a gorgeous day for a wedding, yes." Lavender said trying to be pleasant to the older woman.

Molly looked at her and gave her a curt nod. Ron felt the tension begin to mound, quickly he spoke. "I can't wait to see her Mum, it surely is a wonderful day."

With that Molly excused herself to tend to anything other than being in the presence of Lavender "how much silicon can one person carry on their chest" Brown. Ron turned to pat her hand to ease her apprehension. Just then Hermione walked in calling for Molly. As she strode in to the parlor she came upon Ron and Lavender waiting there. Ron noticed her and the odd accessory she was holding on to. The couple stopped together, Ron and Lavender, Hermione and Draco. Ron saw red.

"Have you lost your bloody mind that you bring the fucking ferret to our daughter's wedding?" Ron growled before any phony pleasantries could be exchanged. 

Letting go of Draco's hand, Hermione grabbed Ron by the sleeve of his jacket dragging him in to the next room. She cast a strong _Muffliato_ spell around them, then proceeded to wail into Ron.

"How dare you question me about my date when you brought that harlot to the family's Christmas celebration this year. The two of you snogging in front of everyone like two hormonal teenagers. Draco and I have developed a friendship over the past few months, I asked him to be date to this event and he graciously agreed. You have no right to bring your personal feelings into this and ruin our daughter's wedding day with your asinine school boy rivalry. We're all grown up and past this nonsense so you can either act like a an adult and join the rest of us or you can leave but so help me if you only step a toe out of line by ruining this day for our Rose I'll hex you in next week." Hermione unleashed her fury her hair was becoming frizzy as she tried to keep her magic and emotions in check as she chided Ron.

Ron stood there red faced. He had no words to express his rage. The audacity that his ex-wife bring a 'snake' into his family home. Molly and Ginny walked into the room, taking an assessment of the scene before them they both walked over to the irate couple. Molly took a hold of Ron leading him and Lavender to the kitchen. Ginny took a hold of Hermione and the two walked over to Draco.

"Draco, I apologize for my brother he was extremely rude and I really have no excuse for his behavior. I want to you to feel welcomed here especially on what will be a happy occasion." Ginny spoke in a soft caring tone.

"Thank you Ginny I appreciate that. I'm sure my presence was unexpected to Ron. Some feelings just don't go away with time." Draco said with a small smile.

"He has some nerve." Hermione huffed. She then turned to Draco and said. "I'm so sorry he insulted you like that, I didn't think he would be so impolite considering he's the Father of the bride."

Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave her a side hug. She unconsciously nuzzled into his embrace.

"We'd better go check on Rose the guests will be here any minute." Ginny said.

"Will you be ok if I leave you here?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Of course love, go check on your girl." He said with a smile.

* * *

Ron had finally settled himself as Lavender was in his ear cooing soothing words. Meanwhile upstairs Hermione had calmed down as well and did a double check of her hair in the mirror before turning again to Rose.

"My baby, you look gorgeous, Gregory won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Hermione beamed at her daughter standing there in her wedding gown an veil.

She smiled a half smile, Hermione took note and asked. "Is everything alright, are you having cold feet?"

"No, no Mother nothing like that it's just... I heard what Daddy said and I'm just..." She trailed off.

"Look at me now, this is your day, nothing and no one will ruin it especially your Father. He has been thoroughly warned, I'll hex his bullocks off if he does. No my love, this day is for you and Gregory." She pulled her daughter in for a tight hug.

 _'We're ready for you'_ Ginny's voice carried up to the rafters of the house. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I wish you all the happiness in the world my love. Now let's go get you married." Hermione said giving her daughter one last dose of encouragement.

* * *

 

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. There were some laughs, there were some happy tears, there were stares that could kill. All in all a beautiful ceremony. During the reception, Draco stayed true to his word and kept Hermione dancing most of the night. The only couple who had a better time than herself and Draco was Rose and her husband Gregory. The evening started to wind down and the upbeat music from earlier was replaced by soft songs of love and devotion. Hermione was bidding some of the guests farewell as she turned to head back to look for Draco she found him staring out of the window of the tent to the dark night sky. As she approached him she reached out to touch his shoulder. He turned his face towards her and that was when she noticed his eyes were glossy. Her face changed to one of concern as she took his hand and leading him away from the window. "Come with me." She said softly. They walked out of the tent to another entrance to the Burrow. In the seclusion of the solarium, she'd for the second time of the day cast a _Muffliato_ spell. Seating Draco in one of the chairs she spoke to him softly. "It's ok to miss your wife."

He looked up at her, then suddenly he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her stomach. Softly the sobs came his body shook as he let out his emotions. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"I can't truly understand what it's like to lose a spouse but I'm here if you need a hand to hold." She spoke softly to him as he clung to her. Once he caught himself he apologized for ruining her evening.

" You are allowed to miss your wife. You loved her there is no need to apologize for loving and missing her." She said as he stood up. "There is a small powder room through that door." She said pointing to the door behind her.

Draco splashed some water on his face and cast a spell to clear up any traces of his tears from his face. Walking back out to Hermione he said. "Thank you Hermione, it's been... tough to say the least."

"I'm sorry you are in so much pain Draco." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They held there embrace for a moment. She noticed that their bodies seemed to fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.

"I just need time." Draco said.

"Take all the time you need." She said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The day after Rose's wedding_ **

****

Draco was running late for his lunch 'date' with Hermione. Spotting her at 'their' table he crossed the cafe with wide strides. Brief case in one hand, a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses in the other. He took the seat across from her and spoke. "Sorry I'm late, but I stopped to get you these." Handing her the bouquet. Hermione reached for them and automatically raised them to her nose to inhale their sweet floral scent.

"They are lovely, Draco, but what is the occasion?" She asked.

"They are to thank you for your understanding last night. I appreciate that you took the time to let me... ( _he leaned in and whispered)..._ have a complete breakdown." He said eyeing around them to make sure no one was listening.

Hermione just smiled at his actions. "We're in Muggle London no one is paying attention to your emotional state." She whispered back. "I can only image how hard this is for you but I am here whenever you need me." She said with a reaffirming smile. "I have to thank you too, I had a wonderful time. I never knew you had moves like that Mr. Malfoy." She continued in a teasing tone.

"Love, I've got moves you haven't seen yet." He said giving her a smirk and a wink.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and chuckled. They spoke about general things, Draco about Scorpius and a bit about his business. Hermione about Rose's honeymoon destination and Hugo's new 'girlfriend' he met at the wedding. They were about to leave when Hermione mentioned a new art exhibit opening next month. Draco hesitated but easily conceded and agreed to go with her. _Hopefully, it is actually 'art' this time around,_ he thought. ­­

* * *

 

**_The Next Month_ **

 

The shouting could be heard by everyone in the museum. The commotion caused security to escort the couple out of the building with a warning to never show their faces there. Draco was most definitely satisfied to never set foot in the "art" museum again. _'Bloody uncultured Muggles',_ he internalized. The firestorm continued at Draco's house as both he and Hermione heatedly exchanged points of view on a very controversial piece of art work. Draco mentioned Scorpius' diaper contents were akin to better "art" than what was on display. 

In the living room standing between the coffee table and the sofa the pair were mere inches from each other. Draco completely at his wits end, holding the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed mistakenly said. "You still have no taste in art."

"Still? What does that mean?" She quipped.

"Oh never mind." Draco said annoyed.

"I have taste, you're just obtuse!" Hermione retorted bringing her face nose to nose with Draco. His eyes gazed into hers with frustration.

"Obtuse!... I'll show you obtuse." He said as he grabbed her face and slamming their lips together. Their kiss was rough, and intense. Both unleashing their anger on each other, Hermione clawed Draco's arms as he forcefully tangled his hand in her hair. They parted their lips but still held in their embrace. Chests heaving as they each tried to catch their breath. They gazed intensely into each other eyes, a mix of emotions in both his steel grays and her chocolate browns. Draco broke the silence. "Hermione..." he said breathlessly closing his eyes as tried to steady his breathing.

"Draco..." she softly said making his eyes flutter open to meet hers again. He kissed her again, this time not as rough. She moaned into their kiss rubbing her hands up his chest to snake her arms around his neck. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him. _Merlin, I've dreamed of being kissed like this._ She thought.­­­­­­­­

* * *

 

**_The next day_ **

****

Ginny and Hermione were at a spa in Muggle London. They were relaxing in their warm fluffy terry cloth robes while sipping on cucumber lemon water. The spa trip was a 'thank you' from Hermione to Ginny for helping with Rose's wedding. They were chatting happily about how well the day went and how everyone had a great time. Aside from the minor altercation between Hermione and Ron the day was perfect.

"I noticed a certain blonde kept you dancing most of the night." Ginny teased.

"I had no idea Draco was such a great dancer." Hermione admitted.

"Draco is it... what happened to Malfoy?" Ginny noted Hermione's happy demeanor as she spoke of Draco.

Hermione giggle. "Ginny I think we're all over the whole surname thing. Besides Draco and I have a... _'friendship'_ of sorts." She said.

Ginny just stared at her friend. "A _'friendship',_ really is that what you're going to call it. 'Mi you're practically glowing just by the sheer mention of his name." Ginny affirmed.

"Gin, he's so charming and when we kissed yesterday. I mean, it was like something out of a movie, first it was rough and carnal cause we were in a heated discussion, then the next second, he was softer it was so good. His lips tasted like peppermint and I... I've never been kissed like that... it felt ... amazing. I don't know how to explain it but it was so comfortable kissing him, like we'd done it before even though we haven't. Truthfully, I can't wait to do it again". Hermione said gushing about her _'first'_ kiss with Draco.

Ginny just chuckled thinking Hermione sounded like a school girl talking about a crush. "So are you and Draco dating?" she asked.

"I don't think... that is to say we meet for lunches and sometimes coffee... I don't think it's dating...I don't know really. I've only ever really been with Ron. I think it's too early to say." Hermione said.

"Well whatever you call it, I want you to be careful. You know both of you are still vulnerable. You've only been divorced from Ron a couple of years and Draco's lost his wife not too long ago. Just take your time, okay." Ginny letting her mothering side get the better of her.

"Yes Mother I will." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

* * *

It was well in to December, Hermione and Draco continued to meet for lunch or coffee. They had even gone on a couple of casual dates. One afternoon the couple were at Draco's house after a morning of Christmas shopping. Draco was in the other room while Hermione was in the kitchen making tea. Suddenly, she heard a small voice behind her say. "Mom?"

Startled she turned on her heals to see Scorpius standing in the doorway. At first his face was alight as he finally let his eyes focus on Hermione's form, then came the look of disappointment and confusion.

"Oh... um..." The boy stammered.

"Hi Scorpius, you most likely don't remember me, I'm Hermione, I am friends with your Father." Hermione said in a soothing motherly voice.

"Uh.. Hi, um... where is my Dad?" Scorpius questioned uncomfortably.

"He's just in the other room putting away the gifts for Christmas." She said with a smile hoping to ease the tension.

Just then Draco called to Hermione. "Hey love who are you talking to?" As he walked in to the awkward scene.

"Scorpius, my boy, you're here!" Draco went over to hug his son giving his hair a loving tussle. "How did you get here? The train leave tomorrow." Draco questioned.

"I wanted to surprise you and caught a ride with my friend. Um.. what is she doing here?" Scorpius seemed unnerved by Hermione's presence.

"Scorp.. no need to be rude, Hermione and I are friends and..." Draco started to explain as Scorpius cut him off.

"I'm tired, I'm going to my room." The boy huffed and left the kitchen quickly.

"Scorpius!" Draco said in a scathing tone when Hermione put her hand on his chest to quite him.

"It's okay Draco, he was startled to see me here. He... he thought I was his Mother at first. I'm not too sure why but don't be hard on him now. He came to surprise you and got one instead." Hermione said softly in a reasoning tone to Draco who just hung his head at the realization that his son, who misses his Mother terribly, thought for a minute that tragedy of their loss was an illusion.

"You are right, it has not been easy. But that is really no excuse for his tone." Draco said. 

"Let him slide once, it's Christmas time after all." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. Holding her to his chest he kissed the top of her head.

"Fine, but it will not become a habit." Draco assured.

"Draco, why did he think I was his Mother?" Hermione asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

Draco let out a deep sigh and said. "Come with me." He lead Hermione to the couch as she sat down he walked over to the armoire and pulled out a photo album. Taking a seat next to her, he opened the book of family photos. He gently plucked a picture of a petite woman with long dark brown curly hair and dark gently eyes. Handing it to Hermione he said. "This is Scorpius' Mother."

Hermione just stared at the picture. It was uncanny, the woman in the picture bore a striking resemblance to Hermione. Her coloring was darker but her height and frame were very much the same. All Hermione could say was. "Well you certainly have a type."


	3. Chapter 3

Poppy and Draco were in the kitchen cooking Christmas Eve dinner. There was a _'thump'_ at the door then the sound of the doorbell ringing. Draco made his way to answer it, he could see it was a figure carrying a number of packages that towered over their head. He carefully opened the door as a slew of perfectly wrapped boxes tumbled to his feet. Following the trail of presents his eyes met to the petite woman who looked thoroughly annoyed  and cold. Hermione grabbed her wand and levitated the presents placing the boxes under the tree.

Turning around to meet Draco in the doorway she huffed. "Hello and Happy Christmas." Ending with a smile. Draco looked at her amused pulling her into a hug he said "Happy Christmas to you too. I see you went overboard with the presents."

Smiling into his chest she said. "Yes, yes I did. I love this time of year, however I can't stop myself from over gifting." She let his embrace melt her annoyance away as Draco took her hat and coat. Hermione met him in the kitchen with Poppy who had just handed her a spoon to taste the nights feast. Giving the elf an affirming nod and a wink.

"Poppy, this is divine. I can't wait to eat." She said happily.

"Care for some wine?" Asked Draco. Hermione nodded 'yes' and he poured a glass for her.

"Where is Scorpius?" Hermione asked.

"He's held up in his room." Draco said with a bit of sadness. "He's ... the holidays are not easy. But, we'll make due." He continued trying to stifle the emotion. Hermione reached for his hand then, as she did so Scorpius made his appearance.

"Why is she here?" He said in a defiant huff.

Shocked at his son's rudeness Draco whipped his head, his eyes filled with fury at the boy for his disrespect. "Scorpius, that is extremely rude. I told you that Hermione will be spending the evening with us. Now apologize." Draco reprimanded his son.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and muttered an apology. Not convinced or accepting his son's attitude Draco went to take a step closer to the boy who stood there arms over his chest and scowl set on his face. Looking at the young man she could not help but be reminded of Draco at that age. Though Scorpius forgoes the use of hair product as his father had done then. Draco stood there hand on a hip the other pinching his nose bridge, trying to find an inner calm to deal with his impolite child. Hermione noted the scene, as she took a sip of her wine, she sat the glass on the counter and spoke.

"Scorpius, let's go for a walk." She said.

Still in the same stance he cocked his eyebrow to her... _'completely Draco's child'_... she thought. Scorpius rolled his eyes again letting out a sigh he responded. "Fine." Walking to the entry way to get his hat and coat.

Hermione gave Draco a knowing look and said. "We will be back in time for dinner." As she followed the boy out to get her winter coat and hat.­­

* * *

While Hermione and Scorpius walked along the sidewalk of his neighborhood she noticed his complete discomfort being around her. She had no intentions of forcing him to like her, but Hermione had hoped that possibly showing Scorpius that she was not a threat to his Mother's memory, he would become more comfortable around her.

"Scorpius, I know that my presence may confuse you." She spoke breaking the silence that between them. "It's not my intention to replace your Mother. I know it has not been easy for both you and your Father. I want you to know that I do genuinely care for you both. Draco is so proud of you and he beams with pride whenever we talk about you. I would like us to have the opportunity to get to know one another. Do you think we can do that?" She queried hoping that the young man would at least give her a chance.

Scorpius stopped walking when Hermione posed her questions. Realizing that he paused, she turned back a step. Scorpius looked down at his shoes dragging them out, side to side, across in front of himself. He cleared his throat and said. "It's just that... that well... _(letting out a shuttered breath)_ It's just that you look like her. My Mom I mean. Not exactly like her but you have the same hair and you're the same height. I just... I thought you were her.' His words were sad but then his tone changed to one of animosity. 'It's not fair that my Dad brought you here, it's not fair that he gets to have a happy Christmas without her. It's not fair that I don't get to see her anymore." He voice was elevated and tears started to stream down his face as he continued. "Why does he have to forget about my Mom. It's not fair. She loved him so much, why do you get to replace her? Why do you have to look like her?' Letting his emotions take over he sobbed out. 'Why did she have to die?" Scorpius was in full on hysterics he hugged himself and let the warm tears melt the snowflakes that just started to fall on his face.

Hermione's heart broke as the boy cried in grief. She could only imagine his pain. It was years since she ' _Obliviated'_ her parents. Unable to undo the spell to their memories, she quietly kept tabs on them through the years. She knew what it was like to not have her parents, really, but they were still alive. They did not know her, but Hermione knew them, she became used to no longer being "someone's little girl". It was a loss of sorts.

Hermione timidly approached Scorpius to wrap him in a hug. As she snaked her arms around his body he began to cry harder. She smoothed her hands up and down his back, saying words of comfort to him. As he began to calm down, she softly spoke to him. "I know it's not fair that your Mother is gone, but you have to know I can never replace her. Frankly, I don't want to. I care for your Father, but I am not replacing your Mother in his heart either. He and I are... _unsure what to label their relationship_... close friends." She said hesitantly.

Scorpius raised his head up to look at her. "I'm not five, I know you guys kiss and stuff." He huffed rolling his eyes.

"Stuff?" Hermione asked with a tone of surprise.

"Yeah, _stuff_ , hold hands, go on dates, hang out... that _stuff."_ Explaining to her as if she had no clue.

"Yes, we do that kind of _stuff._ " She said with a smile internally relieve that this was not going in the direction of a birds and bees talk which was disastrous with Hugo her own son. Draco would, no doubt, hate to have to correct any faux pas she may make. Releasing him from her embrace she spoke.

"Come on I want to show you something." She said to Scorpius, who looked at her puzzled.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

With a crack of the apparition spell the two landed in an alley way between a couple of picturesque houses. Hermione guided young Scorpius to the front of the house as the two peered in, Hermione let out a slight sniff. Scorpius looked at her to see her eyes glossy with tears. While they gazed inside the warm scene of a traditional family setting a holiday dinner feast. The matriarch caught sight of them in the window. Thinking fast Hermione grabbed the boys hand and stood in front of the door. 'Follow my lead' she said as the door opened.

Hermione began to sing. "We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas...." As Scorpius tried to follow along to the song, singing every other words or so. Once their "performance" was over the loving family gave them two warm minced pies. Walking back between the houses. Scorpius took a bite of his pie. "Merlin, that's better than Poppy's."

Hermione in turn took a bite of hers. Nodding her head in satisfaction she said "Indeed they were always the best."

Scorpius looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean, have you had them before?" He asked.

"For most of my youth, yes." Hermione said sadly. "You see, that was my parents house. The family in there is _my_ family." She continued.

"But why didn't they invite you in, are they mad at you?" He asked.

"No, they don't know who I am." She said. "When I said I don't know what it is like to lose a parent, that's only half true. Mine are not dead, but to them I never existed so it's like they are." She started to relay the story of how for their protection she had to _'Obliviate'_ their memories of her. Scorpius stood there finishing off his pie as she told her tale.

He realized they both lost parents in one capacity or another.

"So you see Scorp, I may not fully understand your loss, but I in no way want to replace you Mother, ok?" She concluded.

Scorpius gave her a nod, then held on tight as she apparated them back to his home. As they walked inside the house Hermione and Scorpius were singing their Christmas carol as loud as possible. Draco and Poppy met them at the door. 

"I was getting worried about you two." Draco said.

"Oh, don't worry Scorp and I had to practice our carols." She replied as both her and Scorpius burst in to laughter.

Draco and Poppy exchanged confused looks as Poppy said "Let us eat, foods getting cold."­­­

* * *

Four thoroughly stuffed beings managed to somehow clear the table and clean the kitchen found themselves lethargically sitting in the living room barely able to move after stuffing their bellies with the Christmas feast.

"Godric, to think I have to go to the Weasley's and eat again. I don't want to eat for a week I'm so full." Hermione groaned out.

"Poppy, you out did yourself this year. The food was so good it was hard to stop eating." Draco sighed.

"Mister, Poppy feels like he will explode." Poppy said.

"Call me crazy, but I can go for something sweet." Scorpius chimed in.

"You're crazy!" The older trio said in unison at the boy. His cheeks tinged pink of embarrassment. "Can we at least open one present?" The boy asked.

"You all can open the ones from me." Hermione said with a smile.

"No lumpy knit hat please Miss. Poppy is humble but Poppy has style." Said the little elf.

Hermione looked at Poppy puzzled. Draco catching the look on her face tried to clarify. "Poppy's family worked at Hogwarts during the _'Spew movement'_." He said.

Hermione's expression turned to one of shock. "It was not _'Spew'_ it was _'S.P.E.W.'_ and no Poppy I have learned my lesson no handmade knitted gifts or attempts to _'free'_ magical creatures." Her face burned red with mortification.

"I don't get it, why were you spewing on the elves?" Scorpius asked. Draco let out a rare boisterous laugh as Hermione shrank down in further in to the sofa of humiliation.­­­­­­­­

* * *

 

Amid the crumbled wrapping paper and tissue. The untied ribbons strewn about, the much appreciated gifts set aside to be joined with the rest in the morning. Draco and Hermione sat together in silence, the dark amber glow of the fire from the fireplace surrounding them as they sipped on tumblers of fire whiskey. Scorpius and Poppy had retired to bed, food coma setting in as the high from present opening subsided.

Draco spoke first breaking the silence. "I understand house pride and all but I had no idea that many items existed in red and gold."

Hermione chuckled as she answered. "The leather bag was custom made, truth be told."

Draco sat up, turning to look at her, he replied. "Hermione, that is too expensive a gift for Scorpius. If I knew you were really going 'all out' I would have said 'no'."

Hermione sat up to meet Draco stance. "For your information Hugo had a bag like that at Scorpius' age and it lasted him till graduation. Besides it's the thought not the expense." She said holding her head high in defiance.

"Bloody Gryffindors, fine if that is your take on it then allow me to give you your gift." Draco said raising up from the sofa to pluck a long cream velvet box from the tree. Handing it to Hermione he said. "I thought of you when I saw this."

As she opened the box Hermione's eyes went wide, she ran her fingers across the gorgeous pink pearl bracelet. The larger center pearl was accented with two diamond studded spheres on either side, three smaller pearls were spaced with two more diamond studded spheres as the rest of the bracelet was finished with smaller sized pearls. "Here let me help you put it on." Draco said taking the bracelet out of the box and gently clasping it on to Hermione's extended arm.

"Oh, Draco.... This is too much." She exclaimed noticing how the stones glittered in the light.

Draco sat beside her on the sofa again. "Then I must think of you too much." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Christmas Day_ **

Christmas morning Hermione headed over to the Burrow for the Christmas day festivities. She was feeling apprehensive to see Ron after their last meeting during Rose's wedding. She apparated just outside the kitchen door. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on her face she reached for the door knob thrusting open. Molly turned from the kitchen sink to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Hermione dear, Happy Christmas!" Molly said striding over towards her, arms out stretched for a hug.

"Happy Christmas to you too Molly." Hermione replied walking to meet her and embrace.

Releasing Hermione from the bone crushing hug, she held both her hands giving them a shake. "I'm so glad you are here, Rose said her and Gregory will be here later on and Hugo is getting ready to bring that girlfriend of his over." Molly said looking down, Hermione's new bracelet catching her eye.

"Oh, this is a lovely piece. From Draco?" Molly asked raising her hand up to look at the bracelet closer.

"Yes, I was not expecting it." She beamed. Molly gave her hand a squeeze as they moved further into the kitchen. Hermione taking off her coat and hanging it up before going to sit at the table.

"He must care for you a great deal to give you pink pearls." Molly said over her shoulder as she poured hot water from the kettle into two cups with tea bags.

"The feeling is mutual, I never would have expected that he and I would ever get on so well. Especially given our past, but Molly, I'm so happy when we are together. Even when he challenges me, he ignites a passion in me I had forgotten about... (Hermione looked off dreamily, then was hit with the notion that she was talking to her ex-Mother-in-law) ...Oh, Molly I'm sorry..." Hermione said.

"Nonsense!" Molly cut her off. "Why would you be sorry? Hermione you have been my daughter before you and Ron were married. You will always be family no matter what, dear." Molly said reaching over to pat her hand and give her a loving smile. Hermione returned the smile as she turned her palm up to hold her hand. Just then Hugo walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, Happy Christmas, to you too Mums." Hugo said giving the two women kisses.

"Happy Christmas, my darling." Hermione said, giving his hand that was resting on her shoulder a squeeze.

"Happy Christmas Hugo, hot water is on the stove if you want tea before you leave." Molly said giving the young man a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Mums." Hugo said.

* * *

 

Later in the day after Hugo returned with his girlfriend Stella, the rest of the Weasley clan as well as the Potters started to trickle in to the Burrow. Right before everyone sat down for dinner Ron and Lavender made their appearance. Once again Molly was none too pleased with Lavender's presence but for the sake of the occasion she tried to bite her tongue and keep her eye rolls to a minimum.

Molly, Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen helping with the after dinner clean up. Fleur and Angelina were setting up the desserts and coffee. As the room was buzzing with conversation it immediately stalled the moment Lavender walked in with her empty wine glass. _'Of course that tart comes with a dirty dish after they have all been cleaned'_ Molly muttered to Hermione, who just snickered under her breath.

"I can take that for you." Hermione offered walking to Lavender to take her glass.

"Oh, thanks." Lavender replied noticing the bracelet on Hermione's wrist. "That's a beautiful bracelet, was it a gift?"

Hermione looked down at her wrist. "Yes, Draco gave it to me for Christmas." Hermione replied.

"Well he's always had good taste. His wife would often be seen with exquisite pieces. Witch Weekly asked to do a spread on her jewelry collection but they declined." Lavender said.

"I could see why, Draco prefers his privacy." Hermione replied. "Would you like to sit with us? We're just catching up on the latest gossip. I recall you like to share some juicy tidbits when we were back at Hogwarts." She offered trying to lighten the mood of the room.

"If I'm not imposing." Lavender hesitated glancing over to Molly.

"Come on, there's cake and coffee." Hermione said pulling Lavender's attention from Molly to the table where the other ladies were sitting sipping coffee and chatting.

Lavender sat tentatively at the table with the other ladies, Hermione brought over a cup of coffee for her then went back to the sink to coax a reluctant Molly to sit with them. "Remember Molly, good will toward men." Hermione whispered to her.

"As long as we don't have to kiss under the mistletoe." The older woman huffed as Hermione just chuckled.

The group of women sat amiably making small talk, Hermione encouraging Lavender to get to know the group. Ron walked in a time after followed by Harry and Bill. Ron caught Hermione's eye signaling that he would like her to follow him. Hermione excused herself and followed Ron in to the study.

"How've you been?" Ron asked unsure exactly how to start the conversation with her.

"Fine and yourself?" Hermione replied coolly.

"Good." He said. "Look 'Mione, I want to apologize for my behavior at Rose's wedding. I was in shock, after all that git put us through during school that you would bring him here...."

"Ronald if this is an apology you are failing miserably." She interrupted.

"What?" Ron asked aghast.

"You can't call Draco names if you are trying to be genuine in your apology. I get it, he wasn't the nicest in school but that was another lifetime ago. I've gotten to know who he is now and I really like him. I would not have brought him here if I thought that he had not changed for the better." Hermione said almost pleading for Ron to see her point of view.

Ron took a deep breath, thinking of a way to reformulate his apology for his behavior. He was sorry, truly. He had accepted that Hermione and himself were no longer married. He had moved on with Lavender now so why shouldn't Hermione find someone who makes her happy even if it is Draco Malfoy. He stared into her eyes, the beautiful brown eyes that he used to look at. They were familiar but had changed over the years. Taking her hand in his, he spoke softly. "Hermione, I apologize for my behavior at Rose's wedding. I was not able to see past my differences with ... Malfoy. I hope we can move past it." He ended with a half smile. Hermione met his half smile with one of her own. "Thank you Ron, that means a great deal." She replied giving his hand a squeeze. "By the way, I've been trying to get your Mother to warm up to Lavender."She continued.

Ron snorted, then spoke. "Really, how's that working out?" He asked.

"Well, it's better than before.." She started.

"I won't hold my breath. She's not you." He said.

"Me? What do you mean?" She asked. 

"You know how much she loves you, how thrilled she was when we were married. Plus the fact that there was yet another girl in the house." He said with a chuckle. Just as quickly he dropped his smile and stared intensely at her. Hermione noticed his change in demeanor, giving him a puzzled look. "Truthfully though, Lavender is not you. As the years passed I did take you for granted. I let my job consume me, neglecting you and the kids but especially you. You were a good wife to me. I'm sorry Hermione, very sorry." Ron took a deep breath, squeezing her hand gently, he continued. "I want you to be happy, even if it is with Draco Malfoy." He said flashing her a smile.

Hermione gave Ron a brilliant smile, then saying. "Happy Christmas Ron."

"Happy Christmas 'Mione." As he pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

Hermione arrived home late in the night. She was met with an owl from Draco.

 

_Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are not too tired from your Christmas celebration at the Burrow,_

_We would love to have you over for a Boxing day brunch._

_I look forward to your reply._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

 

Smiling at the thought of seeing Draco, she quickly wrote back her response, tying the message to the awaiting owl's leg and sent him off into the dark sky. Exhaustion began to hit her as she trudged up the stairs to her room. Once she was changed and snuggled into the soft, warm bed she let her mind wonder back to Ron's apology. The divorce was really hard on him and he held such a grudge for months but his actions and words this evening were something she was waiting to hear from him. Letting out a deep sigh of contentment, Hermione then let her thoughts float to Draco as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**_Boxing Day_ **

The "men" of the Malfoy household were scurrying around like mice setting up brunch before Hermione came over. There was yet another overwhelming feast laid out on the dining table for all to enjoy. Hermione arrived within minutes of the last dish being placed on the table. Draco dusted himself off then went to answer the door.

"Happy Boxing Day, come on in." Draco said kissing her quickly on the lips as he ushered her inside.

"To you as well love." She replied as she began to take off her coat and hat.

The two walked into the dining room being met by the smiling faces of Scorpius and Poppy. Scorpius leapt up from his chair to greet Hermione in a fierce hug. She hugged the lad lovingly running his fingers through his hair. "Happy Boxing Day Scorp." Hermione said with a smile as she gave his cheek a pat. Poppy also greeted her with a deep bow then a gentle kiss of her knuckles. Hermione in turned nodded to the elf as well as complimenting his choice of tropical floral printed shirt.

Draco lead her to the nearest chair, pulling it out for her as she took the seat, Scorpius and Poppy followed suit. Draco sat next to her and they all began to dig in to the feast. The conversations flowed easily as she recounted Christmas at the Burrow. Draco informed her of their celebration with his Mother, Aunt Andromeda and Teddy. They ate until they were over stuffed. Hermione said that she'd eaten more in the last three days than she has ever at any other Christmas celebration. Draco just groaned as he started to clear the table.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

 

Later in the afternoon, Scorpius went to stay over at his friends house for the night and Poppy set off to visit with his family at Hogwarts for the next few days, leaving Hermione and Draco the house all to themselves. Hermione smiled to herself thinking of her parting words to Poppy, complimenting him on his _"style"_ before he left in his very smart looking black Fedora hat and black button up Hawaiian shirt with bright purple flowers.

The two sat in the living room watching the flames of the fire dancing in the fireplace as the sun sank in to the western horizon. Both had tumblers of a very well aged Scotch that went down quite smoothly. Draco broke the silence. "Thank you for spending the Holidays with us... with me." Looking up to meet his eyes Hermione notice the flush on his cheeks. She adjusted her body to face him, reaching out to cup his cheek in her hand she said. "This has been one of the best Holidays I've had... Thank you."

Draco put his hand over hers and kissed the inside of her wrist. Hermione just gave him a brilliant smile. He leaned forward to put his glass on the coffee table, then reached for hers to do the same. He then stood up, helping Hermione to her feet, he held her hand leading her to his bedroom. "Stay with me tonight." It was more a statement than a question as they walked through the hallway. Her heart beat quickened as she followed Draco in to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Draco pulled her closer to him. Letting go of her hand he cupped both her cheeks as he laid a kiss on her lips. She in turn ran her hands up his chest then letting them rest on his shoulders. Their kiss intensified as their tongues intermingled, Draco moved his hands from her face to around her upper back pulling her even closer to him. She let out a soft moan as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. Draco began to move them closer to the foot of the bed. His hands began to explore the curves of her body while she started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, pulling his shirt tails out of the waist band of his trousers, she managed to undo the last button, flinging it open. Draco broke their kiss taking his shirt off then he reached for hers pulling it over her head and tossing it aside.

Resuming their passionate kissing Draco spun Hermione so that they landed on the bed. She was above him, straddling his waist as he began to fuss with his belt, sensing his frustration, Hermione lifted her upper body away from him. She made quick work of unbuckling his belt, unhooking and unzipping his pants. Draco smoothed his hands up her hips to her back, undoing the claps of her bra Hermione shrugged out of it as Draco tossed the bra aside. He looked over her with lust filled eyes, coaxing her body towards his, their lips locked again in a searing kiss. He took this opportunity to roll himself over her, hooking his thumbs on both her skirt and her panties, Hermione helped by shimming out of them as they too met the rest of the clothes on the floor. Draco stood before her shedding his last layers. Hermione cocked an eyebrow as she caught sight of him. All Draco did was give her a sultry smirk.

Draco climbed back over her, kissing her chest up to her neck he whispered in her ear. "You are gorgeous." As he ran his hand down her side, to between her legs. "Draco." She moaned as he slid his fingers into her moist folds. Hermione arched her back to grant him better access to her wet core. He let out a low grunt as she ran her nails up his back, whispering. "I want you."

That was all the cajoling he needed, already rock hard he slid in to her as she let out a gasp when he filled her to the hilt. Draco slowly slid out rolling his hips before rocking them to meet hers again. He hissed in pleasure feeling her tightness around him. Hermione moaned out loud as Draco picked up the pace of his movements. She gripped his upper arms letting out passionate sounds the quicker and deep he moved in to her. Hermione reveled in the feel of his warm skin on her and the weight of his body. Giving in to the sensations Draco was unleashing from her body, Hermione let herself get lost in the climax of their lust. Draco too could not hold back his release as he let out a last "Fuck baby, yes!" as he tumbled over the edge.

Draco collapsed next to Hermione, both breathing heavy. A slight sheen of sweat on their bodies, lips bruised, hair a mess both very stated after their romp. Draco reached for Hermione and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his chest and the sounds of their breaths lulled them to a most restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_December 27th_ **

Hermione woke up to the sounds of Draco in the kitchen making breakfast. Crawling out of the bed she reached for his shirt from the floor and threw it on. Leaving the en suite, Hermione poked her head out of the door listening for any sign that Draco was not alone in the kitchen. Once she realized the coast was clear Hermione sauntered in to the room. Seeing Draco with a frying pan in one hand and the spatula in the other she crossed the room quickly to wrap her arms around his waist resting her head between his shoulder blades.

Draco let out a soft chuckle. "So, how did you sleep?" He asked. His voice not quite woken up and a bit horse from sleep.

"Oh quite wonderful, and yourself?" She replied, he felt the smile on her face.

"Quite well considering that you are a cover hog." He said with a smile.

"Do I? Never heard that before." She said nuzzling closer into him.

Draco let out a chuckle again. "Come breakfast is ready."

* * *

 

 After breakfast and another quick passionate romp, Draco headed off to the shower while Hermione basked in the afterglow. Leaving the bed once more she put back on Draco's shirt she had worn earlier, walking over to the book case she lazily skimmed through the titles on the shelves. A majority were old texts about the wizarding world, some about the Malfoy lineage. There was a shelf that seem dedicated to more pleasurable reading, _'Pride and Prejudice', 'Of Mice and Men', 'The Portrait of Dorian Grey'_. Following along the shelf she came upon a familiar book of poetry. Plucking the book from the shelf she noticed that the back of the book was worn in one section. Opening to the part in the book she noticed that the particular page was dog eared and the paper puckered as if it drops of water were sprinkled on it. She glanced at the title of the poem on the page. "Splendor in the Grass." She said out loud.

Hermione felt a discomfort starting, it was at her temple and back of her right eye. Blinking to refocus on the page she began to read _'Splendor in the grass'_ by William Wordsworth.

_What though the radiance_

_which was once so bright_

_Be now for ever taken from my sight,_

_Though nothing can bring back the hour_

_Of splendor in the grass,_

_of glory in the flower,_

_We will grieve not, rather find_

_Strength in what remains behind;_

_In the primal sympathy_

_Which having been must ever be;_

_In the soothing thoughts that spring_

_Out of human suffering;_

_In the faith that looks through death,_

_In years that bring the philosophic mind._

The gnawing pressure in the back of her eyes increased as she read the poem. It was as if this meant something significant but she could not place it. "Though nothing can bring back the hour of splendor in the grass..." She said. Willing her mind to think, _'Why does this feel like... this means something... what does it mean...'_ she internalized, now the pressure was becoming more of a sharper pain. Flipping to the front cover of the book, she opened it to look at the inside cover. Staring back at her was her book plate. _'This book belongs to Hermione Granger. If found please return to...'_ Blinking the now blinding pain in her head away she muttered. "This belongs to me, but why does it have my old address ..."

Just then she heard Draco call her, though it sounded like he was in a tunnel. He walked up to her as she felt his hand on her shoulder she whipped around to see him. As she spun her feet tangled together and she fell bum first on the ground.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed reaching down to help her to her feet. Hermione swatted his hands away, getting up on her own she showed him the book plate with her name and address of the home she once shared with Ron printed on it.

"Why do you have this? I thought I lost this moving." She asked, her voice unsteady and her head spinning as the _'Obliviate'_ spell was beginning to break. Hermione kept willing her mind to figure out why. Why does Draco have a book that belonged to her when she was with Ron? Why is the back of the book so worn in that on spot? Why is that one page so worn and puckered? Why is _'Splendor in the Grass'_ so significant? Why does my head hurt like someone took a hammer to it?

Draco looked as though the air was knocked out of his lungs. "Hermione... I can explain..." He replied hesitantly.

Hermione flipped to the page the poem was on. "Read it!" She demanded. Draco did as she asked.

"... We will grieve not, rather find, strength in what remains behind..." He read aloud. As the line left his lips Hermione held her head and her body went crashing to the floor as her legs gave out. The flood of repressed memories pouring forth reveling themselves as she let out a loud groan in pain.

"Baby!" Draco crouched down beside her, she flinched as he reached for her again.

Her eyes shot open boring holes into him. "You... _she whispered_ ... you and I... we... we..."

Meeting her gaze he said. "We were in love once. A long time ago, you and I loved each other."

"No!... no... we had an affair! I cheated on Ron with you! I was a dishonorable wife and you... you let it happen!" She said her voice going shrill at the end.

"I let it happen? I...let...it...happen... No love your marriage was over far before I came into the picture and please don't make it seem like to was some sordid affair... we were in love, Hermione. Please, you have to remember that part of it all. You were my first real love... I was heart-broken when it ended. Erasing the memories was the hardest thing for me, but I knew you could not live with the guilt ... We..." Draco was cut off by Hermione as she got up and ran to the en suite. She quickly reemerged in a transfigured outfit, walking out the door of the bedroom, Draco tried to stop her.

"Please, let me explain it all to you..." He begged.

"No... I... I'm so... _she huffed in frustration_... I can't do this now. I have to leave. Goodbye Draco." She said shoving past him and running out of the house.­­

* * *

"Well that is quite a story." Ginny said as she handed Hermione a cup of tea.

After fleeing Draco's house Hermione floo called Ginny in urgency begging her to come over to talk. Ginny practical landed in Hermione's lap as she jumped through the floo. Hermione told her the whole ordeal about her affair with Draco. How he said they had fallen in love. How the spell was broken revealing all the lost memories.

"I'm so ashamed that I did this to Ron. He was not the perfect husband but was that any reason for me to have an affair?" Hermione asked. "Is that any justification for my actions, how could I be so selfish that I let this happen?"

Hermione just put her head in her hands leaning on the kitchen table.

"Oh sweetie, I..." Ginny stopped herself thinking of what to say. On one hand she knew it was morally wrong to cheat on one's husband but on the other hand she knew how unhappy Hermione was in her marriage. Hermione did everything to try to get Ron to engage and be present but her attempts would fail. "I understand why it happened. It's not morally proper but sweetie you took a chance on finding a little bit of happiness where you could. It was not the perfect situation but you have an opportunity now to see if any of those feelings from back then have carried over to now." Ginny concluded.

"Residual feelings? How can I act on any residual feelings when I feel like these past months have been built on lies. How can I face Draco after a betrayal like this? No, it's over, for good this time. No residual feelings, no memory charms, no splendor in the grass... nothing." Hermione said with a new sound of resolve in her voice.

"You'll break his heart... again." Ginny said.

"How can I continue when this relationship is corrupt from the start?" Hermione said sadly.

* * *

 

The New Year's Eve came and went, Hermione declined Draco's invitation to his Mother's annual New Year's Eve Gala. She also declined his invitation to see Scorpius off on his return to Hogwarts. However, Hermione send an owl directly to Scorpius wishing him well for the rest of the year and to study hard. It seems like the down fall in all of this was the fact that it interfered with the budding relationship she was developing with the young Malfoy.

Draco would go to the coffee shop everyday in hopes to see Hermione. By the end of the week the waitress simply said that Hermione had not been there once and that she hoped whatever happened would be over soon. She had missed seeing the couple together and how happy they looked. Draco gave her a sad smile and a generous tip. He sent an owl later that night asking Hermione to see him, she did not respond.

He should have been up front with her from the start, but how do you even introduce that into a conversation. _Hi, great to see you, by the way a number of years ago you cheated on your husband with me and we fell in love. I knew you could not live with the guilt so I erased it from your memory. Now that you are single would you like to date... again._

"Bloody hell." He muttered out loud to his internal thoughts. The thing was, he never really got over Hermione. Yes, Draco loved his wife but, Hermione was always a ghost in the back of his mind.

Hermione was in her room watching the rain fall when the owl tapped on her window. She let the bird in, taking the note off of its leg and tossing it a couple of treats. The bird hesitated to leave, Hermione said. "Stay till the rain holds up." Tossing the owl another treat. She knew the note was from Draco. She knew it was him wanting to meet so he could explain what happened in the past but the fact of the matter was she was not ready to face it. She was not ready to face him. He was right, the guilt would have eaten her alive. Ron was not bad or abusive in any way but he was neglectful. However, he did see the error of his ways. She could confirm that from his apology at Christmas but this new set of circumstances seemed to make that moot.

"Do I talk to Ron or Draco first?" She asked herself out loud. She decided to talk to Ron. No matter if herself and Draco had fallen in love then, she had still cheated on Ron, love or not she had to tell him the truth. She went to her desk to pen a note to Ron asking him to please meet at hers for tea. Walking over to her owl she sent it off with the note. About an hour later she received Ron's reply that he could meet her later. Taking a deep breath she knew it would not be an easy conversation but it had to be done.

* * *

 

At around two in the afternoon there was a knock on her door. Hermione went to open it, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she opened it to reveal Ron standing there. "Hi, come in please." She said as Ron entered her home giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He walked in taking a seat in the living room. Hermione already and tea and biscuits set out for them.

"'Mione what's going on? It's not like you to be so vague in your notes." Ron asked.

"Yes well... _breathing out loudly ..._ I've just found out something and I wanted you to know. It happened in the past but... I just can't take you not know and thinking I'm some wonderful person when I'm not." She said plainly.

A concerned look took a hold of Ron's features. "What does that mean, you've always been a wonderful person." He replied.

Hermione just looked down as tears started to well in her eyes. "You won't think that after you hear what I m about to say." She took another labored breath, shutting her eyes she let the confession spill from her lips. "Ron, while we were married, I cheated on you with Draco. I'm so very sorry, I just recently found out this happened. Draco had erased the memory of the affair but we were... The memories came back to me and I feel horrible that I did that to you."

Ron sat in silence for a few minutes. "When?" He asked.

"It was after Hugo left for Hogwarts." She answered a lone tear falling on to her folder hands.

"I sort of knew." He said.

Hermione perked her head up. "You knew?" She asked.

"'Mione, I'm not an idiot. I had a feeling something was going on. At first I didn't really take too much into account but time went on and I noticed you changed. You would come home later than usual. You were taking more care with your appearance. You'd seemed ... happier. Like you were at Rose's wedding." He said.

Hermione's cheeks flushed at that. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"I was going to confront you about it but then one day something changed you seemed like how you were before Hugo left. The days went by and your behaviors changed again. Then that article came out about Draco leaving town, I did some digging and found out it was because whatever the two of you had, ended." He simply stated.

"I'm sorry Ron, I never wanted to hurt you. I was being selfish." She said with a sniffle.

"I get it Hermione, you were lonely and I practically drove him to you. That is why I was so upset when he showed up at our Rose's wedding. It was a slap in the face. The man your wife cheats on you with shows up at your daughter's wedding. That was a hard pill to swallow." Said Ron.

"I'm so sorry, had I know ... why not tell me then? Why apologize to me at Christmas?" She asked.

Ron let out a soft chuckle. "You threatened to hex my bullocks off if I placed one toe out of line. I personally like them where they are thank you very much and I meant what I said at Christmas. We were not perfect in this marriage. What marriage is? For the most part you were a good wife and an outstanding mother. It happened, the two of you reconnected and you seemed happy. Who am I to take away your happiness 'Mione. We've survived so much ... Let's just be happy now." He concluded.

"Ron, that is so very... big of you and so wise." She said.

"Yes, I have grown up a bit from that kid you married." He said with a small smile.

"Yes, I quite like the man before me now." Hermione replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two weeks after the New Year_ **

Draco was sitting at "their" table at the coffee shop.  He was listlessly stirring his coffee with one hand, his sad pale face in the other. He was not paying attention to his surroundings until he heard a familiar voice.

"This is a surprise to see Draco Malfoy on the Muggle side of town." Hermione said a mixture of nervousness and teasing.

Draco lifted his head towards the direction of her voice. He couldn't hide the expression of joy on his face upon seeing her, his grey eyes sparkling as the met dazzling brown ones. "May I join you?" She asked.

"P...Please do." His voices squeaked a bit. Coughing to clear his throat he continued. "Hermione, I'm so glad to see you... I..." He was stopped short when Hermione put her hand in the air to silence him.

"It's been quite some time since I last saw you... at the market I believe it was. I met your son, he must have been around five of six then. Now I'm sure he's grown into the spitting image of you." She said with a smile.

Draco looked at her puzzled, at that she gave him a knowing look and continued. "I think the time before that my children had tried to use you for a speed bump. I still owe you a cup of coffee for that incident." Winking at him when she finished her statement.

Draco's eyes searched her expression, then it dawned on him that she wanted to start over. Playing along he said. "Yes you do but that was a long time ago and with the market and inflation I believe that the price would be dinner on Saturday night... that is if you are free and unattached." He replied with a smirk.

"It just so happens I am free and very unattached. I would love to have dinner with you." She said her smile beaming ear to ear. Draco had the same expression on his face too. He reached out his had to her, taking it, he passed his thumb over the pulse point on her wrist.

She looked down at their hand intertwined. "I'm sorry, I needed time to come to terms with my mistakes. It was wrong of me to cheat on Ron, but you were right it was troubled before you entered the picture. You were also right about living with guilt... it's not easy but Ron and I talked about it. We have both since forgiven each other and I know now I can really move on."

"Hermione, I'm sorry too. I should have respected your marriage at the time in the first place. I should have been honest with you this time too. It's just that you are everything I want, smart, sexy, witty, caring, I was selfish. Leaving you then... it tore my heart out. I wasn't lying, you are my first true love. I was a complete mess after you." Draco said.

"So we can start over, no memory charms, no indiscretions?" She asked.

"Absolutely baby." Draco said getting to his feet and guiding Hermione to stand up as well. He pulled her in to a tight hug then breaking the hold a bit he leaned in to kiss her. It was deep, passionate and promising. The cheers and cat calls from the other patrons broke them apart. Draco nodded his head to a few on lookers as Hermione buried her head in his chest.

"Come on Love, let's get out of here." Draco said winking at the waitress that was giving them a watery smile. He had left her another generous tip. Walking out the doors and onto the street he asked. "Do you still hate Quidditch?"

"Not as much as before. I still only root for Gryffindor though. I heard they have one of the best seekers on their team this year... a kid named Malfoy." She teased.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor... who would have guessed." Draco said with a laugh.

"That's like a Potter in Slytherin." She mused.

"What is the world coming to?" He teased.

They continued walking a teasing one another until they passed the museum. "Oh we should go in." Hermione said.

"We're not allowed, you got us kicked out." Draco retorted.

"I did not, it was you with all your _'I'm a pureblood, I know art'_ crap" She said mockingly.

"No sweetheart it was all your _'The obtuse juxtaposition of the piece...blah, blah, blah'_. Like you can just throw out words like that."  Draco said with bit of a bite to it.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Draco. Poking her finger into his chest to punctuate her words she said. "I can throw out words like that." Then putting her hands on her hips and turning her nose up in the air.

Draco's face flashed a wicked look. Taking a step towards her, he forcefully wrapped his arms around her and said.

"This argument ends the same way every time." As he crashed his lips into hers.

 

_**THE END** _


End file.
